


A Guide to Resurrection

by thegreatbel_0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kageyama is dead, M/M, but not for long, i dont know what kind of universe tho lmao, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatbel_0/pseuds/thegreatbel_0
Summary: He wasn’t supposed to die yet, so Hinata Shouyou journeys underground to bring him back.





	A Guide to Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, im haikyuu now
> 
> Based on hgk477’s post on [how to bring someone back from the dead](https://hgk477.tumblr.com/post/187209524924/how-to-bring-someone-back-from-the-dead). I dunno if itd be better to read the post before or after reading this but this probably wont make much sense without it.

_ Kageyama Tobio,_ the gravestone reads. It’s wrong and shouldn’t be there, carved into the smooth, cold granite. _ The man who gave us wings. _

Shouyou stays there for a long time, long after everyone else has left, long after his tears have dried. It’s wrong, his heart screams, but his eyes refuse to lie. Shouyou stays there until the stone grows warm with his body heat and cradles him to sleep.

  
  


He dreams of shadows, feather-soft, singing sweetly, then shrieking, screaming. They pull him close, grip him tight, embracing him, strangling him. It’s hard to see and hurts to breathe. He falling, falling, where are his _ wings? _

_ It’s wrong, it’s wrong, it’s WRONG. He shouldn’t be dead yet; it wasn’t his time. How cruel they are, to snuff out his light! Put it back, put it back, bring him BACK! _

“Kageyama!” Shouyou awakens with a start, words ringing loudly through his head as he fights against the tangle of sheets. He falls to the floor with a loud thud, bringing Sugawara rushing into the room.

“Hinata! Are you okay?”

Shouyou groans and looks up at Suga’s concerned face, inverted as it is from Shouyou’s view. “I’m… home?”

Suga’s face softens as he helps Shouyou back upright. “Yeah, we didn’t want you freezing out there so Daichi carried you back when we realized you weren’t gonna come home on your own. We made breakfast, if you’re feeling up for it. If not, I’m sure Noya’s still hungry enough to eat it all.”

His voice is hesitant behind the teasing, steeped with careful concern. He doesn’t say sorry, or anything useless like that, anything that’ll dig deeper into the wound, and for that Shouyou is grateful. He _ is _ hungry, or at least that’s what he’ll call the aching emptiness in his gut. But shadows dance behind his eyes, and he has more pressing matters to attend to.

“Suga, do we have any batteries?”

* * *

It’s hard convincing them to let him go. Even now, Shouyou’s sure that Ennoshita and Nishinoya are still holding Tanaka tight to keep him from running out after him. Not that he would’ve been able to catch him, at least under normal circumstances. (His bag is pretty heavy.) Daichi might’ve tried to stop him, too, before Suga pulled him aside. Yachi’s tears were almost enough, but spring is almost over and he needs to do this _ now._ He’s waited and planned for long enough.

“I’ll be back,” he promises to them, with a hug for each, to Tsukishima’s dismay. _ We’ll be back. _

The forest is thick and his feet are starting to hurt, even though Shouyou made sure to break these boots in long in advance. His legs are strong, but they weren’t made for hiking like this, and each step becomes a prayer for the green-filtered sunlight to turn red, and then to disappear.

Shouyou only realizes that the sun’s gone down when he bumps face-first into a tree. The rustling of leaves around him sounds like laughter, but he forces the thought away and looks to his left.

There. It almost feels like a hallucination in these dark woods, or like a residual burst of color from his meeting with the tree. But Shouyou’s eyes are sharp, and they recognize the white light that the shadows whispered about in his dreams. He continues walking.

“Kageyama.” The name catches in Shouyou’s throat and he coughs awkwardly to clear it.

“Kageyama Tobio, you jerk, I’m coming for you.” The light swims through his tears and he wipes at his face roughly. “I miss you, stupid. I miss your dumb face and stupid hair and the stupid way you make me feel like I’m invincible when we’re together. It’s not the same at home without you, even stupid Jerkishima’s been all weird and I hate it.”

Shouyou nearly trips over an exposed root but catches himself against another tree. There are so many trees, and the light is still so far away. Shouyou lets the tears spill over, hot against his cheeks.

“Stupid Kageyama. I can’t fly without you. I miss you.” _ I love you, _ he thinks, but he doesn’t want the trees to be his only audience when he admits it out loud. And so Shouyou walks on.

The light burns against his stinging eyes by the time Shouyou reaches it, but it only hurts for a second before it winks out of existence, leaving Shouyou feeling dizzy and disoriented. He fumbles through his bag for his flashlight and turns it on, then lays down on a patch of dirt and immediately falls asleep.

* * *

The sun rises, spilling its rays against Shouyou’s face. He opens his eyes to see a squirrel eating an acorn on his chest, and it scampers off once Shouyou moves, skirting around the ring of mushrooms that Shouyou is sure wasn’t there last night. He stands up, turns off his flashlight, and puts it back in his bag.

He’s starving, and remember that he barely ate the day before. His bag is heavy, but Shouyou quickly lightens its load, eating several of the rice balls that Yachi packed and setting down the rest at his feet. He drinks some water to wash it down, and then leaves the bottle at his feet as well.

Now then. Shouyou sucks in a lungful of forest air and lets it out slowly. It’s warm here, and it’ll be warm when he gets back. When _ they _ get back. He steps into the ring, pulls out his coin, and places it carefully in the middle of the circle, tails up.

“I’m coming for you, Kageyama.”

Shouyou watches with bated breath as the coin gets pulled down into the earth. _ So weird, _ he thinks, as if anything else that’s been happening is “normal.” He can almost imagine Kageyama retort like this, but there’s no time to miss him properly when the real thing is just within reach.

Shouyou pulls on the too-big coat from his bag and closes his eyes, imagining the earth swallowing him up and pulling him down, like the coin. It’s hot for a while, with all this down in the late spring air, and Shouyou hopes that Kageyama won’t mind the sweat. He wonders for a moment what it looks like to be pulled into the Underworld, but the shadows hold his eyelids shut until his next breath brings the stench of smoke.

He’s here.

**Author's Note:**

> Ill do the rest of the steps later maybe. Its 4am lol good night


End file.
